1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to building structures and more particularly to an improved outrigger for a frame of a building structure such as a manufactured home or the like.
2. Background Of The Invention
Various systems have been devised in the prior art for use in providing a floor to a building structure such as a manufactured home of the like. Many building structures incorporate a first and a second longitudinally extending I-beam for supporting a plurality of transverse beams. The transverse beams provide a support for the floor system of the building structure. In many cases, it is desirable to extend the transverse beams outwardly of the first and second longitudinally extending I-beams. In such cases, it is sometimes desirable to provide additional support to these transverse beams extending outwardly of the first and second I-beams.
Some in the prior art have proposed the use of outriggers fastened to the first and second I-beams to extend substantially perpendicularly to the I-beams. The outriggers receive an outer beam for supporting the terminal ends of the transverse beams. Some in the prior art have made these outriggers of wood that incorporate various bracing devices. Others in the prior art have attempted to use steel Z shape portions in an effort to provide outriggers for manufactured homes.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved outrigger for a building structure which is capable of being secured to an I-beam of a building structure home for supporting the terminal ends of the transverse beams.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved outrigger for a building structure which is fashioned from light-weight steel angle iron material to provide a light-weight outrigger for the building structure industry.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved outrigger for a building structure which is designed to be structurally strong and efficient for being supported either from the underside of the l-beams or for being supported from the underside of the terminal ends of the outriggers.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.